A Bug's Life 2: The Adventures of Fearless Pals transcript
Prologue: A beautiful peaceful morning/Bug circus time Flik and Atta are sitting right underneath a real big dandelion, which is shading them and everybody from the hot sunlight. Flik: "Well, Atta, it sure is a beautiful peaceful morning out here." Atta: "I know, Flik, now that Hopper and his no good gang of grasshoppers are gone for good, except for Molt, who turned nice at the end, we all get the entire colony to ourselves." Dot: "And ever since our mother passed away peacefully, we've been in Henry's care for a couple of years by now." Molt: "So, Flik, guys, now that the evil grasshoppers are deceased, is everything good with all of us?" Slim: "Yes, Molt, of course it is." Francis: "Just the beginning of a brand new year of summer time." Disney presents In Association with Pixar Studios A Bug's Life 2: The Adventures of Fearless Pals Directed by John Lasseter and Brad Lewis Produced by Denise Ream and Mark Nielsen Storyboards by Dan Fogelman Screenplay written by Ben Queen Edited by Stephen Schaffer Music by Michael Giacchino Bug Circus Announcer: "Ladies and gentlebugs, larvae of all stages, put your hands and wings together for P.T. Flea's bug circus!" P.T. Flea arrives with Francis, Heimlich, Slim, Rosie, Dim, Gypsy, Manny, Tuck and Roll on his bug circus wagon. P.T. Flea: "This is the most exciting event of my entire life." Slim: "There's the audience, Francis, oh, I adore the audience." Heimlich: "Oh boy, I can hartly beliefe ve haf anozzer set uff an audience." Manny: "On with the show, everybuggy." The show begins with Rosie taming Dim. Rosie: "Hiyah! Huuh! Get back! I have no fear." Audience Members: "Ooh, wow!" Tuck and Roll are dancing around like crazy. Audience Members: And Whistling Then comes Slim, Francis and Heimlich's turn. Slim: "La la la la la. ''Summer time is finally here, and we're beautiful summer flowers with nothing to say." Francis: "Oh look, a honeybee!" Heimlich comes in dressed up like a honeybee. Heimlich: "I'm an adorable honeybee! Here I come!" Francis and Slim begin running around with Heimlich chasing them. Heimlich: "Slow down you little summer flower friends." Audience Members: Uncontrollably Meanwhile in the humans' point of view.... Dr. Salzar: (from inside his evil mansion) "So, those bugs think they're so intelligent, don't they?" Dr. Salzar: "Well, I think it's time for my own little plan to capture 1 of them." Jack Dastardly: "How are we gonna do that, boss?" Dr. Salzar: "By using an empty plastic container with little air holes in them." Danger Stanley: "Hey, I like that idea." Jack Dastardly: "It just might work." Dr. Salzar: "Well, my 2 henchman, it's time to head on out the road." Scene 1: Bug City Dot: "Wow, what a beautiful city town." Atta: "Just look at all of those buildings around here." Henry: "There's the Bug Bar and a dinner theater just ahead of all of us." Gypsy: "Hey, I've got an idea, let's all hang around at the Bug Bar, there might be a dinner theater in there." Manny: "Good idea, let's all go inside." The 16 bug friends all go inside the Bug Bar....... Inside the Bug Bar Of Piano Music Francis: "There's nothing like the sound of a wonderful dinner theater." Speaking And Laughing Indistinctively Fly Waiter: "Hot stuff, comin' through!" A female ladybug/Olivia flies over to where Francis is sitting. Female Ladybug/Olivia: "Oh hi there, love-bug, mind if I join your gang?" Francis: "Uh, no, I don't mind at all if you join our gang." Female Ladybug/Olivia: "Are you gonna tell me your name? (she sits right next to Francis) well, mine's Olivia by the way." Francis: "Nice to meet you, Olivia, I'm Francis, and this is Flik, Atta, Dot, Heimlich, Slim, the Ant Queen, Rosie, Dim, Molt, Tuck and Roll." Olivia: "Wow, the entire gang!" Slim: "Finally, a male and female ladybug." Heimlich: "Now ve don't need to vorry about mistaking Francis fur a female ladybug efer again." Francis: "Now ''that's a relief." Meanwhile outside in downtown Bug City........ Atta: "Well, you guys, I've had a wonderful evening with all of you tonight." Flik: "It sure was, but there's plenty more sights to see and explore and a real good movie to watch." Dr. Salzar: (off screen) "Now I found you." Dr. Salzar's right hand puts Atta in an empty plastic container with air holes in the lid. Atta: "Hey, what gives?! somebody get me outta here, Flik, Heimlich, guys, do something about it!" Flik: "Hang in there, Atta, we're coming to get you outta there!" Dr. Salzar walks right off with Atta, who's still in the plastic container with air holes in the lid. Flik: "He's got Atta, follow me, everybuggy, we'll go on this rescue mission!" Gypsy: "How are we gonna get there?" Slim: "Well, 1st we go right past the Grasshopper Graveyard, then we go right over the big log bridge, and eventually, we'll get to Dr. Salzar's evil mansion." Henry: "What are we waiting for? let's go rescue her and get her outta that container right away." Flik: "Come on, everyone." Heimlich: "You said it." The 12 bugs go off on their mission to rescue Atta from imprisionment by Dr. Salzar. Flik: "Follow me, guys, the fastest way to Dr. Salzar's lair is right through the Grasshopper Graveyard." The Grasshopper Graveyard Heimlich: "Ze Grasschopper Grafeyart?" Molt: "But that's where my brother, Hopper was buried." Flik: "Well, it looks like Hopper didn't last a very long time inside that red bird's stomach." Heimlich: "Flik, Francis, guys!" Flik: "Heimlich, what's going on?" Heimlich: "I'm beginning to feel deceased bugs around here." Francis: "Are you getting the shakes and the willies? the heebie jeebies?" Heimlich: Quit messing vith me, Francis, zis place is already creeping me out!" Olivia: "We'd better get outta here." Scene 2: Flik's Idea The Grassy Fields Dim: Got him! Flik: Man, that was close. Slim: Hopper's ghost figure was vanishing Away so fast. Rosie: Psh. That was ridiculous. Flik: (angrily) No, Rosie. It was not. Category:Transcripts Category:Pixar